Running Away
by Little Red In The Tardis
Summary: What if Edward left Bella, she gets changed but this time when he comes back she doesn't want him? What if finally when she moves on he decides he will do anything to get her back? Oh and who is the coven she is staying with? Does Victoria ring a bell?
1. Prologue

Prologue- _past_

The pain was horrible

Just as bad as he said it was

But then again he wasn't there to help me.

I began to thrash against the arms that held me down

As the venom seeped toward me heart

And made the pain unbearable.

But I didn't utter a scream

Because Edward Cullen had taken all my tears

And screams with him.

I thrashed against the 3 people that held me down

Hoping they would let up…

But they didn't

The end of the third day came

And my heart felt as if it was about to explode

And then I would finally die.

Then there was one last burst of pain

One last beat of my heart

One last tear that fell from my eye…

And I was Isabella Marie Swan once more

Only this time with a twist.


	2. Gone

Chapter one- 10 years ago.

"EDWARD, WHY WON'T YOU CHANGE ME? I want to be with you for eternity… I love you so much why don't you understand?" His eyes were pitch black. This was the longest we had argued. I knew I should have stopped but I couldn't, he had to know the pain he was causing me by not turning me.

"Isabella" his voice dripped with venom. I had never seen Edward like this "I will not change you… I will never change you."

"WHY?" I screamed? "Is it because you don't love me?" the words were out in the open before I could stop them.

He pinned me to the wall "Isabella Marie Swan NEVER doubt my love for you." He kept pushing harder and it was cutting off my circulation.

"Ee-dw-ar-d ca-an-t b-r-eath-e" I stuttered. He realized what he was doing and before I could stop him he was out my window. He left.

I stood by my window and whispered into the night knowing he would here me "Go do the only thing you are good at Edward… Running Away." Then I fell on to my bed .Tears blurred my vision as I tried to sleep only to realize… this was the first time after Volturra I had slept with out my angel.

Next day-

When I got up in the morning I noticed Edward still wasn't here. I decided to go find him. I quickly changed me clothes and made my way to the Cullen house. There was a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I entered the house. _Had Edward left me again?_ I pulled in a deep breath and opened the door. Then I collapsed. He left… on a stupid argument he just left. I ran toward his room.

"Edward why?" I muttered to myself as I got to his room. There were big holes in the walls in the rooms. I fell to the floor and began to sob. My body began to shake and I started to scream.

"WHY EDWARD WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME?" between the tears I saw a white envelope with my name on it. I mildly sobered myself up and reached over to get the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I am truly sorry but I cannot change you. I can't bring myself to change you because I am afraid that once you are a Vampire you will be insanely beautiful and you will leave me. Bella I am a selfish creature and I cannot have you leave me. I also can't cake away your humanity. Bella I will die before I change you because your life is more important than my half life. My family disagreed with my decision but they needed to come with me. Isabella I love you with all my heart but you have to know that the lion and the lamb just aren't meant to be. I will never bother you again and you will never see me again. Listen to the cd attached and just promise that you will not hurt yourself. I also promise when you pass on to the next life I will hear about it and follow you. Maybe leaving you and not damning you to this life give me some credits to get into the gates of heaven._

_Love forever,_

_Edward_

The tears stopped and an emotion ran through me. One that was directed toward Edward and had so many times had been used toward Mike and Lauren. Then I realized as I got up and walked out of the house. The hole was no longer there… it was hate that coursed though my body. I hated him and his family. I ran walked out of the house and into the woods. _If he can break his promise I can break mine…_ and just as I came to a familiar place I heard a voice that sent chills up my spine…

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Isabella Swan? Or is it Cullen?"

And I turned around to see…

And Ha you thought I was going to end it there??? Wrong you are…

Victoria. But instead of fear running through my blood I felt…satisfaction?

"Isabella well where is your little lover boy?" she advanced toward me. I stayed where I was a new wave of bravery coursing through me.

"He left." She laughed

"Well is that so?" she was just inches away from my face.

"Yes it is true. So I suppose you are here to kill me?" she grinned and looked behind her. 3 other people came out of the woods.

"Well me and my coven."

"Victoria I have a proposition for you." She raised her eyebrows.

"You, little human girl, will make a proposition with me?" I laughed and nodded.

"Victoria change me and I shall join your coven." She took a step back and looked appalled.

"You are a weird human. Shouldn't you be begging for your life your something?" said a Vampire who came behind her. He looked a lot like her mate.

"Hush" Victoria thought about it for a minuet. "One condition… you don't hold a grudge against me and decide to kill me after you are changed." Well that took me as a surprise.

"Agreed, but I want to drink Animal blood." She laughed.

"The family that left you, and you still want to live by their ways?" I nodded

"See Victoria I just don't want to kill humans." She nodded and then leaned closer to my neck.

"You shall be changed." And with that she bit down, and let the venom spread, dooming me to the life that Edward had never wanted for me…

And this time I was happy.


	3. New family

Chapter two- Still the past

When I woke up I found myself in a blue room with a blue couch that I was on and a tv. As soon as I got off the couch 4 other Vampires materialized in front of me. They all looked at me with shock on their faces.

"What?" I snapped

_I guess the transformation made her a bit meaner… whats with the attitude anyway? _I looked straight at the girl with was standing next to Victoria. She continued to say things but her lips weren't moving.

"Please tell me you just said that…" I asked her. She looked at me like I was on drugs or something.

"Said what?"

"_I guess the transformation made her a bit meaner… whats with the attitude anyway?"_ her eyes went wide.

"I guess you're a mind reader." She said. Now most people would have been happy about this but me? No .absolutely not. In no way possible was I happy. Why? Because that is also Edwards power. Okay but back to the story. So there I was drowning in my anger and I heard the guy who I though was Victoria's mate think _Oh snap she's on fire…literally. Oh wait she can hear me… Sup Isabella and you are like red in flames by the way._ His thoughts reminded me sort of Emmett's. Emmett my big brother, okay so maybe I missed him. Then I heard from another persons mind _okay this is weird is she like bi polar? Her eyes just went from like red to blue in a second and he mood shifted too… I can feel it._ Jasper my other brother…sigh. I calmed myself down and looked at Victoria for and explanation.

All she said was "Thank god you didn't get completely mad." We all looked at her like _what? _"Maybe we should do introductions first and then we'll get to your powers. There are clothes in the closet over there that should fit you and then you can come downstairs." One by one they all filed out, but I stopped Victoria and said something I _never _thought I would to Victoria. Then again I have been doing unexpected things this week.

"Victoria, I am so sorry that Edward killed James and I want to thank you for changing me." She turned around and smiled.

"Hey Isabella I guess if I were you I wouldn't want to be eaten either… your welcome for changing you because I think Edward is an ass for leaving you like that… oh and call me Vicky… Victoria is a mouthful." She came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh and Vicky call me Izzy." She nodded and went out the door down the stairs. I opened the closet to see something that reminded me of an Edward/Alice room. It was a huge walk in closet with a HUGE steareo and TONS of clothes. It was like their memory was going to follow me everywhere. I turned on the radio and began to look for an outfit.

I don't want you, to give it all up  
And leave your own life, collecting dust  
And I don't want you, to feel sorry for me  
You never gave us, a chance to be

I stopped looking and listened to the song. It represented me so much.

And I don't need you, to be by my side  
To tell me, that everything's alright  
I just wanted you, to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you

Why couldn't he tell me the truth? How could he be selfish enough to believe I would actually leave him after I was changed?

Chorus  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?

Why did he keep running away?

Cause I did enough, to show you that I  
Was willing to give, and sacrifice  
And I was the one, who was lifting you up  
When you thought your life had had enough

I was willing to give everything for him. Sacrifice my life but what he didn't understand was that being with him _was_ life. I wasn't giving anything up except maybe my humanity but that was nothing compared to him.

And when I get close, you turn away  
There's nothing that I can do or say  
So now I need you, to tell me the truth  
You know I'd do that for you

He could have told me the truth I would have convinced him otherwise. Being human I could never kiss him or be close to him without him being overwhelmed by my blood.

Chorus  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away?

Is it me, is it you? (is it me, is it you)  
Nothing that, I can do (nothing that, I can do)  
To make you, change your mind (to make you)

Was I not good enough for him?

Is it me, is it you? (so why do - you run - away)  
Nothing that, I can do (won't you tell me)  
Is it a, waste of time? (why do - you run - away)

Maybe I was just a waste of time…

Is it me, is it you?  
Nothing that, I can do  
To make you, change your mind - no

Chorus  
So why are you running away?  
Why are you running away? (what is it, I have to say)

Chorus  
So why are you running away? (to make you admit, you're afraid)  
Why are you running away?

I shut the radio and took out clothes for myself. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I held in a scream. My brown hair turned black with red highlights. My eyes were brown and my lips were red. I had a permanent blush on my face and I was skinnier. I had more curves and a slimmer body. I was… beautiful, maybe I even put Rosalie to shame. I quickly put on the black Capri's and crimson tang top and went down stairs. There everyone was waiting for me.

"Okay so let's start the introductions…"

"Okay I'm Eric, I am dating Victoria, I am 220 in Vampire years and 20 in physical years. My power is to freeze time and people." Then the girl on his left spoke up.

"Hi, I am Liz, fraternal twins with Eric, I'm Brian's mate. I am 129 in Vampire years and 18 in physical years. My power is to create a force field around my self and others."

"I'm Brian, Liz's mate. In Vampire years I am 137 and in physical years I am 19. My power is to teleport anything and anybody." Then finally Victoria spoke up.

"Well incase you didn't know I am 200 in Vampire years and 20 in physical years. My power is to block all other mind related Vampire powers from our family." Then everyone turned to me.

"Okay I am Isabella; I would like to be known as Izzy. I am 19 in physical years and my power is…." I looked at Victoria for help on that one.

"Well you are a mind reader, an elemental, and when you are angry you can blow up anything with in a 5 mile radius of you…" she paused and then added "I would very afraid for the Cullen's if you ever came across them again."

I was very happy with the Jackson's. They were my family. They helped me manage my powers and I wasn't a real danger to anyone. I was disgusted by human blood and made them all change their eating habits. We were all very happy for a long time. I had everything I had ever wanted... well almost everything. Becasue no matter how much I wouldn't admit it to myself I knew I wanted Edward Cullen.


	4. Meet the family

Present- 27 years later

"VICTORIA ELIZABETH JACKSON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW EVERYONE IS HERE ALREADY." I screamed. Then I felt my shoes go on fire. Damn her new power.

"HOLD ON" she screamed "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR RUSHING ME."

"SCREW YOU." I sent a bolt of lightning toward her. I wasn't usually like this, but today I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't like I was hungry wither because we all fed the night before. I converted the coven about 10 years ago we all drank animals now. In Victoria's coven there was Eric, Liz and Brian. They were not only my family but they were my beat friends. When Victoria came downstairs I shot her a dirty look and then we headed out the door into our cars. We took my midnight blue vanquish and everyone piled in. I turned on my radio and we began to sing to the music.

"Hey Eric," I mumbled "Do you sense Vampires?" he shook his head. Just then I saw a red convertible M3 pass us. It instantly reminded me of Edward…

_Flashback_

"_Ostentatious" he muttered_

"_What kind of car is that?" I asked_

"_An M3."_

"_I don't speak car and driver."_

"_It's a BMW." He rolled his eyes, not looking at me, trying to back out without running over the car enthusiasts._

_I nodded- I'd heard of that one."_

_**pg 223 Twilight)**_

_End Flashback_

I sighed and Victoria looked at me questioningly. I turned away from her and looked back at the road. Then I saw a blur of silver… a silver Volvo. I slammed the breaks and everyone lurched forward.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Liz "YOU ALMOST RUINED MY HAIR?" I sighed again. Sure I see flashes from my past but she worries about her hair. I muttered a sorry and continued toward school, trying to convince myself it was just a really _good_ hallucination from my memories.

When we got to school I saw no sign of any Volvo's or BMW's. My mood respectively brightened and I got out of the car. Once again I was bombarded by a persistent Ryan, Craig and Matt who repeatedly tried to ask me out. My almost brightened mood turned upside down.

"Hey Izzy… did you hear about the new kids?" normally I would have pushed him away but these _new_ kids sparked my interest. I quickly put on a happy face.

"No what about them?" I asked

"Well their dad is a doctor," my dead heart stopped beating. "There are 6 kids of his coming to school." I breathed in relief. The Cullen's only had 5 kids. Ryan kept blabbering on and I only half listened. I was too preoccupied with listening to everyone elses thoughts about these new kids.

_Omg I heard they are all insanely beautiful_

_Sigh… well two of them are single maybe they well be good looking_

_Izzy I think they are Vampires._ I made eyes contact with Brian and gave him the no shit Sherlock look. _Sorry I forgot…_ I smiled and he smiled back. When I looked in front of me to look for Ryan he had left. I felt bad… I had probably bored him. The Bella rang and I walked with Victoria to class. Out of the courner of my eye I saw a jeep pass by… looking exactly like Emmett's. Maybe this wasn't my imagination.

I got into class and took my seat in the back with Victoria. The bad feeling had taken place in my stomach again. About half the period in I felt 6 extra presences in the school… Vampire presences. Just then someone walked into our room. He was tall and had topaz eyes. As soon as he walked into the room a familiar sense of calm became present. The teacher's voice broke me out of my trance.

"Class this is Mr. Jasper Hale." But before she got to finish the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and rushed out side. Victoria followed me as did Eric, Liz and Brian.

"Iz what's wrong?" Asked Liz. I kept walking toward my car and I didn't look back. They all followed me. Eric grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked. Just as I was about to answer something caught my eye. 6 people staring at me in horror. I snatched my wrist back and hissed loud enough for the Cullen's and my coven to hear.

"You want to know what is going on?" I said with venom coating my every word.

"Ask them." I pointed at them.

I got into my car and right before I shut the door I said "Ask the Cullen's." and with that I sped off, leaving a surprised family of 6 and a pissed of family of 3.

_Cullen's _I though to myself _meet my family who are ready to rip you to shreds._

Authors note-

Hi guys hows the story... okay here take a vote...

1)I finish this story and my other one also

2)I drop my other story

3)I drop this story

Tell me and ill give you a cracker...polly want a cracker??

adios- Edward bella 4everr


	5. BOOM!

Chapter four-

When I got into the car I began to drive. I had no clue where I was going but I knew I was heading somewhere. I took the familiar route home and just drove past it. I came upon a trail and I got out. I walked. It began to rain and thunder because I was angry and confused. I thought about the Cullens;

_I don't want to go back to them_

_Yes you do_. Ever since I got my mind reading power I had a conscience talk to me. I named her Amy.

_No I don't._

_Yes you do. You know for a fact Bella that the minuet you saw him your dead heart fluttered._

_What do you know? You're a voice in my head._

_Ouch. That hurt my feelings. Ok so maybe Izzy doesn't want to go back to him because she doesn't want to get hurt again buy you and me both know Bella wants to go back to him._

_Bella is dead. She died the minuet he did this to me. _As I walked I came upon a white house and a black Mercedes outside.

_See even your sub conscience wants you to go back to him. Izzy you didn't know where you were going but you ended up in front of the Cullen mansion._

_You are my subconscious and you know what?? No I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF HIM IN MY LIFE I AM HAPPY ON MY OWN._

_You can't be alone forever_ The voice in my head whispered

_SHUT UP_ I Screamed. But she was right. I can't be alone forever…

When I got home I saw everyone sitting outside.

"What are you doing outside?" I asked

"You have the keys" answered Brian

"You're Vampires for crying out loud you could have broken the door." I said while opening the door for them.

"We didn't want to look suspicious." I shrugged and went inside. Curiosity got the better of me and I asked them finally "What did you do to the Cullen's"

Brian began to grin like a manic but no one else looked too happy. "Well…" began Brian

"Then tried to beat the shit out of Victoria but Eric stopped them and then Brian beat the crap out of the big bulky one. Ember or Embry something like that." Thunder clapped outside while I felt my anger go up. I stood up and everyone took a step back.

"EMMETT YOU HURT EMMETT?" I screeched

"I guess" he shrugged. I grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him outside.

"I'm taking you to apologize." Brian tried to get out of my grasp. The lightning began and it was foggy. My anger was worse.

"Why?" he paused. "I thought you hated them."

"I DON'T HATE ALL OF THEM. I ACTUALLY LIKE EMMETT." I screamed louder. I threw him into the car and I began to drive. We got there in 15 minuets and I got out of the car. I opened his door and motioned for him to get out and he refused. Now it began to drizzle. I grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the car.

"GET OFF YOUR ASS AND GO." He walked with me up to the door and I opened it. They all looked so surprised. Carlisle got up and muttered something along the lines of "its true." The Cullen children and someone I didn't know threw hateful glances at Brian and loving ones at me. I pushed him toward a bruised Emmett.

"Apologize Brian" I hissed. He shook his head and the rain began to get harder out side. I clapped my hands a shot thunder directly at him. He winced and turned to Emmett.

"Sorry man I'm just really protective of my sis…" Emmett nodded. And I urged. He refused to say the rest. My anger went beyond boiling point. I felt by body go on fire.

"CALL LIZ" I screamed. He got out his phone and dialed. The Cullen's began to advance toward me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said.

"If Liz doesn't get here in time just get them out." I said

"Why they left you why should we help them?" My fire began to get brighter.

"BECASE I SAID SO BRIAN." He nodded. Just then Liz burst through the door…

"HOLD IT IN IZZY" she screamed. She put a force field around me but I couldn't stop it… I exploded.


	6. Off to the Cullens

Chapter five-

Edwardpov-

I took a step toward her but Brian held us back. She was so beautiful, how could I have possibly left her? I saw as the girl liz burst in and put a force field around bella but it was too late. Bella had already exploded into the force field. The whole shield around her was on fire and slowly it died down. Liz took the force field off and then Brian and Victoria rushed forward and Brian caught her. She passed out. Just then it occurred to me that I should have been the on to catch her…

_I should have caught her._

Bellapov-

After I passed out I woke up and found myself on the living room everyone intently looking at me, only my coven talking amongst themselves, knowing what was going to happen. I sat up and Edward was the first to come near me. He reached out to my hand and I flinched away. The pain was evident on his face but I didn't care. He had left me so he had to deal with the consequences.

"_**Don't even think about touching me**_**"**I hissed.

"Wow Bella you changed." Said Emmett. "I missed you kid." I smiled but then I realized what I had done.

"Its Izzy… call me Izzy or call me nothing." I said.

"Fine hi nothing." He grinned to himself, finding this amusing Brian laughed. I shot them both a glare that could send a Vampire running. Both shut up.

"So Izzy how are you?" said Carlisle, not only asking from a father's point of view but a doctors as well.

"I am fine thank you… and before you ask I am elemental, I asked Victoria to change me and yes I blow up and pass out often." He looked confused.

"How did—"but I cut him off.

"Mind Reader." He nodded. Carlisle and Esme automatically began to talk to Eric about hunting, Liz and Victoria talked to Alice and Rose about shopping, Jasper and Emmett began to talk to Brian about sports and Edward and the other Cullen just stared at me. I began getting uncomfortable. I turned to everyone else.

"You guys continue talking I need to go home." Brian, Liz, Eric and Victoria didn't question me because they knew after something like this I needed time alone. But no the Cullen's _had_ to stop me.

"Stay Bella, we haven't seen you in a while." Said Emmett.

"No I need to go home and do things." The other Cullen snorted.

"You're a Vampire; you have _eternity_ what could you possibly have to do." I glared at him and I heard thunder clap outside. Liz put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Okay look _kid_ I don't get what your problem is but leave me alone." He laughed.

"Is someone jealous because Edward changed me but not you?" I lunged at him but Brian grabbed me and shoved me toward the door.

"Go home, I will deal with him." I nodded and opened the door. Alice who hadn't spoken in a while all of a sudden shouted

"BELLA DON'T" but I had already opened the door, and there standing was….

(**I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE BUT THEN I WAS LIKE MAN THAT WOULD STINK!)**

I squealed and hugged the little form out side.

"Well Iz someone must have ticked you off, was it lover boy?" she laughed. "I heard the thunder all the way in Italy." And there she was, my best friend… Jane Volturi.

Jane sat down and everyone stared at her.

"Jane I missed you so much!" I said.

"Me too Iz, did you know that—" but she was cut off by Edward.

"So Bella you are friends with the bad guys all of a sudden?" snarled Edward.

"Edward sweetie I don't think you are in any position to be snarling at me. And Bad guys?? Quite contraire because I consider you the bad guy Edward dear, you left me." He shut up and turned around. The Cullen's name who I still didn't know whispered to Edward "dude she is already major pissed at you, and you like made it worse."

"How do you know?" I asked angrily "Who the hell are you?"

"Collin. I can read auras and tell peoples past…. You look like you have a lot to keep from them don't you?" I heated up. Out of no where a lamp from the side of the room lifted up and crashed into Collin.

"Crap." I muttered. The Cullen's looked at me in shock. I ignored them and turned to Jane. "So Jane how are Aro, Marcus, and Casius?" she nodded, but refused to press on the matter. _Bella we need to go in a more secluded area. I can't talk in front of them._ I nodded, got up and looked at Victoria.

"I need to go home and Jane would like to come." The rest of them got up and we walked to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality Carlisle." Carlisle nodded. Liz, Vicky, Alice, and Rose were talking about a shopping trip and Jasper, Emmett and Brian were talking about thunder Ball. I sighed and walked out the door. There was a hand on my shoulder.

"I swear Edward if that is you, you are so dead." But instead I was flipped around by Collin.

"Just so you know, Edward didn't change me, I was just pushing your buttons… I kind of wanted you to stay." I raised my eye brows and he looked away, embarrassed.

"I like you Izzy, I do… maybe we can get together sometime?" The whole room went quiet and Edward growled. I didn't like Collin so why sould I go out with him? Just as I was about to answer, Alice's voice came into my head.

_I know you want to make Edward suffer. Make him jealous then. Say yes._ I grinned at Alice. Now I remembered why I loved her so much.

"Sure Collin." I gave him my number. "Call me." I then stalked out the door, takeing my family with me…

When we got home I gasped. Our house was gone, burned to ashes.

"This is what I was afraid of…" muttered Jane. We all looked at her skeptically. Jane sighed. "Is there somewhere we can go? Do you have anoth--" but she was cut off by the ringing of my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" It was Jasper, why would Jasper be calling me?"

"Alice told me to tell you that you are welcome to stay at our house. She would have called but she saw you saying yes… and she wants you to know that your cd is in the trunk in the corner." _Bless that girl_ the voice in my head… Amy returned. _You would have raised hell if you didn't have your music_

"Thanks Jasper…" I was about to hang up when he said something.

"Oh and Bella… Its nice to have you being a Vampire… I can actually give you a hug without wanting to kill you." I laughed.

"Same here Jazz. See you later." I hung up, saw the excited faces of Brian, Liz, and Vicky and sighed.

"Oh fine, off to the Cullen's!" and we got into my car and drove off…

_Authors note- Hola guys I need mucho reviews… I need you to tell me first though…_

_a)Izzy and Edward_

_b)Izzy and Collin_

_c)Izzy and neither of them._

_I already have a plan but I just want to see your reactions_

_Chao_

_Edward and Bella 4 everr_


	7. Discoveries and planning

Bellapov-

When we got to the Cullen house I got out and directly asked Alice where my room was.

"Alice I NEED to go to my room now!"

"Why?" She asked. I sighed

"Alice, sweetie, I need to lie down and calm down. At this rate all my powers will be out of control." She raised her eyebrows "I have more than those that I mentioned. I gain one on this day every year."

"This day?" she questioned

"Alice this is the day 11 years ago Edward left me from the first time and this day 10 years ago he left me for the second." I sighed "This day emotionally killed me and used to drain me when I was human. Being a Vampire it gives me an extra ability… therefore today when you saw the lamp fly across the room I just gained a new one, telekinesis." She didn't question further and let me to my room. I turned on my Cd and brought Jane into my room. I put it loud enough so everyone downstairs could only hear the music.

Edwardpov-

Bella went up to her room after talking to Alice. "Alice this is the day 11 years ago Edward left me from the first time and this day 10 years ago he left me for the second." I sighed "This day emotionally killed me and used to drain me when I was human. Being a Vampire it gives me an extra ability… therefore today when you saw the lamp fly across the room I just gained a new one, telekinesis." She said. I didn't realize I had hurt her this bad. Alice came downstairs and smacked me upside the head.

"You screwed up big… I don't thing she is going to forgive you this time." I sighed. After agreeing to go out with Collin I wasn't so sure either… but then again we could be friends right? Then I heard a cd go on.

Bellapov-

I turned on my Cd. Sat on the bed and turned to listen to Jane.

"What's wrong?" I asked

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me (going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again  
**

She didn't answer me at first. She just sat there at listened. "Is this what he did to you? Every time he left?" I nodded. She sighed.

"Bella have you heard of the Wolback coven?" she asked me

**  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under**

"Yea I know them." Her face looked grim,

"Well do you remember how Aro discovered that you gain a power every year?" I nodded and she continued.

"Do you remember how Aro said he wouldn't tell anyone because you were special?"

"Yea Aro said I was like the 'guardian' or something."

"Well see every coven wants the guardian for themselves."

"Okay…"

"See but the coven that kills you will perish." I nodded. So it's not like anyone knew I was the guardian.

"See the Wolback coven wants power over the Volturi… Aro knew that in a battle there was a chance of them losing. So he did something bad." I stared at her and then realization hit my face.

"HE TOLD THEM ABOUT ME?"

**Edwardpov-**

**Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real...so I don't know What's Real and what's not  
( What's real and what's not )  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again  
**

Everyone was straining their ears to hear what Bella was saying to Jane. All I could listen to was the lyrics of this song. _I did this to her_.

**  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through**

I am a monster

**go on and scream  
Scream at me i'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under  
I'm dyin again**

I hurt her. I hurt her badly. Just as I was about to leave the room I heard something explode.

Bellapov-

I heated up so much that I channeled all my energy into a blast of fire toward the lamp in my room.

"No he didn't exactly tell them the _truth_ about you." I glared at her and waited for her to continue. "He told them who ever would kill you would get to be Vampire royalty." I stared at her still not comprehending.

"He didn't really want you to get hurt though… so he told them the Cullen's address."

"WHAT?" I screamed. She cringed away because the frequency was too loud for her. Then I heard a bang on my door. Things began to levitate in my room.

"SO NOW THE CULLENS WERE ABOUT TO GET HURT BECASE OF HIS STUPIDITY?" she sighed and shook her head.

"No the Cullen's will not die… but someone will." I looked at her and realized out of the Cullen's who looked most like me.

"NO" I roared. "ARE YOU TELLING ME ARE SENT SOMEONE TO KILL FOR HIS BENEFIT KNOWING THAT IF THEY KILLED ME THEY WOULD DIE?" she nodded. This began to crash against the sides of the room. My powers were going out of whack. Outside my window a storm began and I lit on fire. Just as I was about to go supernova everyone burst into the room. I was too far along in the "kill everyone and everything" process to realize what I was doing. Just as I was about to hit supernova a felt a pair of cold hands grab my waist and a pair of lips to pressed into mine. All at once I calmed down. I opened my eyes just to see….

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." I screeched.

"But it calmed you down…" he pointed out. I said nothing, I used my telekinesis and pushed everyone out of the room excluding Alice and I shoved the door in their faces. Then I looked at Alice.

"Alice, we need to talk."

Edwardpov-

I heard more screaming and loud noises crashing against the wall. Emmett broke the door down and we heard Bella screaming. Her powers were out of whack. No one knew what to do, just then I heard Alice's voice in my head.

_Kiss her_

I didn't think twice. I pushed my self up against Bella and kissed her. She immediately calmed down. In realization of what I was doing she pushed me away.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." She screeched. I knew the pain was evident on my face. I thought I saw sorrow flicker across her face, but she put it back into the emotionless mask so I could have imagined it.

"But it calmed you down…" I pointed out. She said nothing. Then I felt an invisible force push me and everyone out of the room. Everyone excluding Alice and then she shoved the door in our faces. I realized it would be a lot harder to convince her to trust me again. Longer than it did the first time.

Bellapov-

"Alice I need you to know that I forgive most of your family."

"Even Edwa-" but I cut her off before she could finish the sentence.

"Most of your family Alice. Don't push it." She sighed

"You wanted to talk to me Iz?" It was my turn to sigh.

"Alice have you ever heard of the 'guardian'?" I asked her.

"Yes… why?"

"Well…" I told her everything, everything that I knew so she could keep her family safe. I also told her that she looked most like me; therefore they would come after her.

"Wow Bel…Iz if I thought you were a danger magnet when you were human this is by far much worse." I sighed and nodded. There was a silence and then she spoke again. "We hurt you bad didn't we?"

"No just your brother… He though once I was changed I would leave him I want him to feel hurt."

She looked deep in thought, and then her eyes lit up. "I have an idea… you want to make Edward jealous right?" I nodded. "Oh you can go out with Collin… don't tell him we are using him though." _Man this girl can switch moods fast_ said my conscience.

Thus the "make Edward jealous using Collin" plan was born.

Authors note-

Hey guys I am not so sure I like this chapter… any questions and I would be glad to answer for you… I need 12 more reviews before I update anymore… sorry.

But you want you know what is going to happen soon?

Sneek peak-

"Collin what are you doing?" I asked as his hand slip up my thigh.

"You used me… now I'm using you." I screamed.

You wanna read???? So do you see that little button over there that says go??? Press it.

Adios- Edward/Bella4everr


	8. Snow White Queen

Chapter –

The plan was simple… it was so simple it was stupid. Alice dressed me up in a black mini skirt and a blue halter top. Everyone throught I was going on a date with Collin because I liked him. Everyone except Rosalie, Alice, Victoria, and Liz.

"YOU'RE PULLING MY HAIR DAMNIT STOP PULLING." I screamed. Rose shot me a look of Death and I shut up. Right the plan… the plan was for me to go with Collin to the meadow. Yea… I know that was harsh, and I don't know how many times I objected to it, but then Victoria had to be all 'if you hate Edward why do you care?' but only Alice knew the truth about that. The truth that I wouldn't even admit to myself. I mean I knew _Bella_ still loved Edward, but did _Iz_? I mean okay so maybe Bella did die when Edward left, but she only died on the outside… I mean I was still Bella inside.

"Iz your ready, you can look now." I got up and looked into the mirror…and my heart fell… I was wearing blue…Edward's favoirite color on me. I quickly pushed those thoughts away and thanked them.

"Thanks guys you did a really good job." They laughed and pushed me out the door. I met Collin in the living room.

"Hey Collin… so where are we going?" he admired what I was wearing and then put a kiss on my cheek.

"Where ever you want babe." I grimaced at the nickname.

"Come on lets go." I dragged him out the door into the car. His eyes were clouded over and his mind blocked. Whatever he was up to wasn't good. At least that's what my gut told me… my gut was normally right. I brought Collin to the meadow and we sat down. There was silence…but not an awkward silence. I could easily be friends with someone like Collin. I closed my eyes and remembered all the times me and Edward came to the meadow. I felt Collin move closer to me, and his had go up my thigh. I snapped open my eyes.

"Collin what do you think you are doing?" His eyes had a kind of fire in it.

"You used me, now I'm using you." I tried to get up out of his grasp but he just pinned my wrists together above my head. "You see Bella, I'm strong and I have more than one power. Alice won't be able to see this." He whispered into my ear. "You are all mine." Then I screamed.

stoplight lock the door  
don't look back  
undress in the dark  
and hide from you  
all of you

Why me? All I wanted to do was make Edward jealous.

You'll never know the way

your words have haunted me  
I can't believe you'd

ask these things of me  
you don't know me

I felt Collin's hands all over me, touching me. Before I knew it my skirt was at my ankles and my shirt over my head.

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run,

so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love,

cause all I want is you

He thought this was payback? This was worse than what I did to him. What had I ever done in life to deserve this? Any of this?

Wake up in a dream  
frozen fear  
all your hands on me  
I can't scream

He took his shirt and trousers off. This time there would be no saving Bella.

I can't describe

the twisted way you think of me  
I feel you in my dreams

and I don't sleep

I screamed but he just covered my mouth.

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run,

so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love,

cause all I want is you

I was crying and it was raining. For some reason my anger wasn't working so I couldn't even blow him up.

I can't save your life  
though nothing I bleed

for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and

you just stand there and stare

as my world divides

He put himself on top of me and I felt pain. Immense pain.

You belong to me  
my snow white queen  
there's nowhere to run,

so lets just get it over  
soon I know you'll see  
you're just like me  
don't scream anymore my love,

cause all I want is you

He then grinned, got off me and let me go. "If you tell anyone they all die" he whispered into my ear." I picked up my clothes and put them on. Then I ran.

And ran

And ran

And ran.

I made myself stop crying. I felt so dirty and violated. I wasn't clean anymore, he took the only thing that was mine. I walked into the house and was automatically bombarded with questions.

"Bella how was the date?" asked Victoria.

"Where's Collin?" asked Alice. I ignored them all and went up the stairs. Emmett grabbed my arm but I flinched away. _Why would he touch me? Stop touching me, w_ere the only thoughts that went through my head.

"Come on Iz tell us what happened on the date give us juicy details." Said Liz. I continued making my way up the stairs refusing to look at them. I knew if I did then I would tell them and then they would all get hurt.

"Iz come on if you don't tell us we're going to think that he raped you or something." I turned around in shock. Apprehension flashed though me. Realization hit all their faces.

"He raped you?" anger flared in Eric's eyes I ran. I ran past Emmett, past Jasper, past Brian, past everyone. I heard foot falls behind me knowing that they were following me. Then I collapsed onto the wet grass, curled up into a little ball and began to cry. My depression must have been really bad because it began to hail. I felt two cold arms pick me up and smelled a familiar sweet scent.

_Edward. _I clutched on to his tee shirt and he hung on to me tighter.

"I am so sorry Bella for leaving you and doing this. I am sorry Collin raped you and that this happened." He whispered into my hair. "I love you Bella I do with all my heart.

"I forgive you Edward." And then I passed out.

Authors note-

I felt so bad doing that to Bella. Okay so like I am going to be gone for a few days so I won't be able to update until Saturday. Give me 15 reviews by then and you shall know why this happens-

"Bella will you marry me?" Edward asked…

"No." It broke my heart to say that, and I am pretty sure I heard several gasps but I had to do this… I had to do this so he wouldn't get hurt. So none of them would get hurt.

adios- Edwardbella4everr


	9. Refusal

Chapter –

When I woke up I found myself in the living room with some sitting, some pacing and some staring at me. When I sat up all of the past events flooded back to me. Collin, Edward, the date everything.

"Iz?" asked Vicky. She came and sat next to me. I looked up and saw everyone was there except Emmett, Jasper, Brian and Eric. Edward sat down next to me and held me.

"Bella its okay we are all here and you are safe, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you anymore." His words rang in my ears; anything or anyone hurt you anymore I could fend for myself, I needed to handle this myself. I pulled away and stood up. Liz and Vicky knew so they let me go. I ignored Edward's protests and went up stairs. I faintly heard Victoria tell everyone

"She has to deal with this in her own way, give her a day and she will be okay. You can do that later." Do what? But I was too traumatized to ask. I made my way upstairs and put my radio on.

**Ooh...**

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time**

I sat and thought. Karma must be against me because I always seem to regret doing something which leads me to losing something.

**There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go **

There is no use looking back or wondering weather our lives would have been different if he had stayed.

**  
I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  
**

I must have zoned out because I heard creaking of floor boards and I snapped my head up. I head shuffling down stairs and I decided that I should go down stairs. I got up but 2 pieces of white paper caught my eyes. I read the first one.

_Dear Isabella,_

_We know who you are; we know what you can do. Leave your family and cut off all alliances with your family or they will die. They cannot know about this. Especially Edward Cullen,your lover. You are to live with us and never talk to the Volturi and you are to help us only. A car will be waiting for you outside of the exit for your old house. Come or they die._

_From-_

_The Wolback Coven_

I almost broke. I tearlessly cried. All in one day this has happened, I get raped, I forgive Edward and now I have to leave them. I remembered the second piece of paper and I picked it up.

**Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
**

_Bella,_

_Can you come downstairs and meet me in the living room? I will be waiting I have a surprise. I love you_

_Edward_

How am I supposed to do this? Break his heart? I took a deep breath and packed my things. I walked down the steps and met them in the living room.**  
**

**I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you **

"Isabella," Edward got down on one knee. Pain shot through me and Jasper through me a questioning look. "I love you and I always have." How on earth was I supposed to leave now? "I want you to be with me forever; through everything Bella I want you." He took a ring out of his pocket.

"Bella will you marry me?" Edward asked…

"No." It broke my heart to say that, and I am pretty sure I heard several gasps but I had to do this… I had to do this so he wouldn't get hurt. So none of them would get hurt.

**  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no **

The pain was evident on his face. "Why?" he whispered?

"Because I don't want to." Jasper stared at me long and hard and Edward just kept argueing.

"Yes you do. I read Jaspers mind, your emotion is complete love for me." His voice quivered as he said that. He was going to make me say it. Dear god he was going to make me say it.

"Edward I don't want to marry a _monster_ like you." He fell to the floor. He began to sob into his hands and everyone looked at me angrily. Esme crouched on the floor next to him but he wouldn't stop. I got my bags.

Weather he knew it or not I was always with him My heart was his. Carlisle looked at me and spoke. "You have out stayed your welcome." I nodded and left. Before I left I went near Alice. I figured no one would know if I told her so I tried to give her a hug. She just flinched away. I pressed the paper in her hand and she looked at me angrily.

_Alice just read the paper but you have to promise not to tell anyone._ I thought to her. She looked at me and then settled for reading it. I silently thanked her. I got into my car and drove. I floored it and just kept driving. I didn't realize there was wet stuff on my face. I touched it and I realized…

_I was crying…_

_reviews please- lets aim for 13_

_oh and thanks to all that reviewed_


	10. Alice

Chapter –

Alicepov-

Why did she say no? I couldn't understand it. There was nothing in my vision about this. In my vision she says yes and there is a happily ever after. A happily ever after damn it they need one already. _Alice you know better than anyone that the future isn't set in stone _He kept arguing _w_ith her and she said something that I never thought she would.

"Edward I don't want to marry a _monster_ like you." My brother fell to the floor. He sobbed into his hands. How could Bella do this? Okay he left her but this was much worse than that. She was murdering him.

Carlisle looked at her and spoke. "You have out stayed your welcome." She nodded and left. Before she left she went near me. She tried to hug me but I flinched away. This person was no longer my best friend. She pressed a paper in my hand and I was on the verge of screaming at her. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_Alice just read the paper but you have to promise not to tell anyone._ She thought to me. I looked at her and her eyes were begging. She just broke my brother's heart, how can she possible be sorry? I then settled for reading it. She silently thanked me and left. I went after her out the door but she had driven away. Just then it began to sleet and hail. Only I realized it then but it became clear…

Bella didn't want to do this. Because Bella was crying.

Bellapov-

I was still sobbing when I got to our old house. Sure enough I saw a car outside the house. I took a deep breath and got out of my car. I knocked on the window of the other car. The door opened and I saw a little girl, about the age of 9, stick her head out and motion me in.

"Are you Isabella?" she asked me in a little voice. I nodded and she then looked up at the front. I saw a man about 18 start the car. I sighed and closed the door.

_Bye Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Vicky, Liz, Eric, and Brian. One day I hope you realize I did this for your own good. _Tears once again began streaming down my face. A drizzle of rain came down and the little girl tapped my shoulder.

"Are you making it rain?" she asked me. I quickly wiped away my tears and nodded. "Don't cry. I am so sorry this happened. Mr. Wolback is a bad man for—"but she got cut off by the kid driving.

"Shut up Violet." She looked at him and then obliged. "Hi I'm Dave. Don't listen to Violet she is just a little girl who talks too much." I looked back at Violet and all of a sudden got angry. She was only 9 years old and she was condemned to this life. She was small with brown pigtails red lips and huge violet eyes. Dave had Black hair blue eyes and he looked about 6'2. Thunder clapped outside and I quickly calmed my self down. This was going to be a long trip.

Alicepov-

Edward went up to his room and locked himself in there. I still hadn't read Bella's note because I was afraid of what it would say. I was so depressed shopping wouldn't even cheer me up. Jasper was focusing all his calm/happiness on Edward so everyone else was basically wallowing in misery. Just as I got up to go see Carlisle and Esme I was pulled into a vision.

_Vision-_

"_Aro I don't want to live anymore. I understand that I have said this once before but this time I mean it. Life has no more meaning for me." Edward stood before the Vampire lord and asked permission._

"_Edward I don't think your dear father will appreciate me killing his first son. Are you sure you don't want to join our ranks instead?"_

"_I have already told Carlisle and he understands." Aro nods._

"_May I just ask, what is the reason for this? It can't be about dear Isabella right? I mean last I was told she was alive and well with you."_

"_You heard wrong. She has left." Aro's eyes grew wide._

_End vision_

I jumped up and ran to Edwards room. I slammed open the door to see a surprised Rosalie, a shocked Emmett, a knowing Edward, a curious Jasper and an astounded Carlisle, Esme, Liz, Vicky, Brian and Eric.

"**Tell me you won't do it Edward please. Tell me you won't."** everyone looked back and forth between me and him.

"What happened Alice?" Jasper asked me.

"**Tell them Edward. Tell them what you are planning on doing…you won't? Fine I will." **I began to tremble as I looked at Carlisle. **"He is planning to go to Volturra." **Everyone gasped. Rosalie looked furious.

"Edward you were about to go kill yourself over that Bitch?" Rosalie shouted. "She called you a monster. She left you. She hurt you. The good for nothing Fucking Bitch."

"That's enough Rose." I said. Everyone looked at me with confusion on their faces.

"So you're siding with her now? Siding with her over your own brother?" Rose shouted at me.

No I am not siding with her but I never said I wasn't siding with her. Bella has a reason. She always has a reason." With that I left the room went back to my room to read this note once and for all.

Bellapov-

When we got to the house I realized it wasn't that far away from the Cullen mansion. Violet hopped out and ran to the door. Dave opened the door for be before I got to it. It instantly reminded me of Edward. The weather went from sunny to cloudy and foggy in minuets. Dave looked at me.

"Was it something I did?" He asked. I shook my head and got out of the car. We walked to the door in silence and before he got to the door he stopped me.

"Look I want you to know, this was none of our doing. He told us at the last minuet what he was about to do. Believe me if we knew we would have stopped it. Look at least you didn't break someone's heart in the process. All you had to do was tell them you wanted to leave." _Break someone's heart? If only you knew._

Alivepov-

I read the note. It made me want to go back to my family and just tell them. Just tell them everything. _Damn you Bella_ I mentally cursed her. _You always put others before yourself._ I slammed my fist on the table and it broke. I sighed. I heard someone slip into the door and close it behind them.

"Alice?" I heard the voice of my loving husband.

"Yes Jasper." He came and put his arms around me.

"What you said in there about Bella…do you mean it? Do you think that she didn't really want to hurt Edward and us?" I was so tempted to tell Jasper. As of now however my loyalties lied with Bella.

"Jasper what if I said that I wasn't mad at Bella? What would you say?" He looked at me long and hard.

"I would say that I trusted your judgment and that if you trusted her that was great. But, Alice honey I saw her hurt Edward with my own eyes. Is there a reason that you would back her up?"

"Jasper just trust me on this one. I would tell you if I could but I can't." he sighed. I knew he didn't like me keeping secrets from him but what choice did I have?

Bellapov-

After being introduced to the Wolback coven and they gave me my room I went upstairs and decided to wallow in misery. There were 6 people in the coven. Violet was 9 years old and was able to see people's pasts. Jason the leader was 25 in human years but he was 390 in Vampire years. His power was to see anything and anybody's location or like what they were doing. Dave was 18 and he was really 102. His power was to create illusions. Chase is 19 years old, he is really 106 and his power is to freeze time and people. There was Claire who was Chase's mate, she was 19 (96) and her power was to be extremely seductive. She could get anyone to do her bidding. Finally there was Jason's mate Gina. She is 35(300) and her power is to have human actions. There for she can blush, eat, sleep, and her heart beats. It was about 3 hours later in my room when Dave came in.

"Hey Bella." I responded with a small smile. "I brought you something." He pulled out a box. It was a black chocolate.

"Thanks" I said in a small voice.

"No problem." He said. He looked at me again and turned to leave.

"Wait." He turned around. "I heard Jason's mind and I know he wants something more than friendship before you and me but I want to tell you that, that can't happen. I would love to be friends with you but nothing more." He shrugged.

"Okay"

"Really?" I asked appalled. "You are okay with that?"

"Yea Bella." His expression told me that he was fighting with himselft wonder if he should tell me something. "I won't go out with you ever." The hurt must have been showing on my face because he shook his head. Okay I mean _I_ don't want the relation ship but that doesn't mean I am _un-dateable_.

"Bella I'm gay." I looked at him with a awed look on my face.

"Umm Dave is that like even _possible?_" He laughed.

"Yea it is." I shook my head threatening to burst with laugher.

"Do they know?" I asked. His face went abruptly straight.

"No so please don't tell them." I nodded and pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key.

"Your secret will come with me to…well wherever Vampires go when they die." He laughed and turned to leave.

"You are a person I could easily be friends with Bells." Pain rushed through my torso and I fell. Emmett was the only one who ever called me Bells. I heard it softly start drizzling outside.

"Bella?" asked Dave coming near me.

"Leave" I hissed. I heard him retreat out the door. Pain once again rushed though me. How on earth was I supposed to get though this? For eternity? I brought the cell phone box near me and unwrapped it. I activated it and took the phone with me. I went out my door and down the steps. I was almost out the door when I heard Jason.

"Bella where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"Out. You just took me away from my family. I need time and air." He nodded but not before letting me off with a warning.

"Don't contact them Bella. I'll know. I always know. Be safe" Edward used to always say that to me.I was broken. Worse than the first time worse than the second time.I ran out of the house. I prayed some how magically a Cullen would get my number and call.

_Oh wait they won't call. All you did was break their hearts and just cut out and stomp on Edwards. Nothing much._

Alicepov-

I picked up my phone, the car keys and some money and left the house. I needed to go somewhere where everyone wasn't depressed about Bella or angry at her.

"Alice where are you going?" I was stopped by my Jasper.

"I need air Jasper. The members in this house are either angry at Bella or depressed about her. I promise I will be back soon." I gave him a passionate kiss on the lips to he would know I would come back. With that I left.

I got into my car and drove. I ended up in a park. I picked up my phone and wished I knew Bella's number. Then I could talk to her and tell her how stupid she was being. I sighed and was about to get up when I was sucked into a vision. After I opened my eyes I smiled to my self and began dialing numbers.

Bellapov-

I got out of the house. I kept driving. I couldn't go to the meadow…too much pain there. I saw the entrance to a park and I went there. Just as I got to the bench by a swing set my phone rang. Right there on the screen before me was the very number I was hopeing to see.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You are the most stupid, heart breaking, caring, stupid, Vampire I have ever met…"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I came face to face with the closest thing I had to a life support besides Edward.

Alice Cullen.

_Authors note-_

_I want 20 reviews. Yes I know that is a lot but I wrote 6 pages._

_Pretty please? I will put up a longer chapter next time._

_Adios._

_Bellaedward4everr_


	11. When you think things are finally okay

Chapter- Don't bet on Alice…

"Alice?" I hung up the phone and she came to sit by me.

"Bella you should have told us. We would have helped about the Wolback coven. _Oh crap Jason!_

"Alice go somewhere away from me. Far away. Jason will know." I wished her appearance would change or something that way I could talk to her. I imagined her with brown long hair, blue eyes and a completely different outfit. I closed my eyes and for some reason Violets face came into my head. I felt someone poke me and when I opened my eyes I saw Alice…only not Alice. She was looking exactly like I had imagined her.

"Alice umm have you noticed your appearance?" she shrugged and said;

"I saw it in a vision." Okay explains how she got this number.

"Bella you know you and Edward," pain was through my body at the mention of his name. I kept an emotional mask on because I didn't want Alice to know. Oh well I would pay for this later. "Are more similar then any of us imagined."

"What?"

"Well let's see _you_ leave _him_ for _his_ safety and you _both_ are miserable over the fact." She chuckled over the facts. "Now you are wallowing in misery and he is an empty shell… You seem like your saving him from yourself. Where have I heard that story before?" Realization struck me. Seems like a little something I had went though a little over 30 years ago.

"Alice you can't tell them. Not even Jasper. If it comes down to threatening your relationship then go ahead tell him but make him promise." I gave Alice a hug and somewhere deep in my heart I knew I could make this work.

"Bella you never changed. Always putting yourself before others. I hope Bella that soon this gets sorted out…" she led off thinking about something off in the distance.

"I hope so too Alice." I closed my eyes and changed her back into her true appearance. I masked my sent and gave her a hug. That way when she went home no one would smell me on her. I memorized her face not knowing when I would see it again.

"Bella I guarantee we will meet again." How can she be so sure of herself?

"How do you know Alice?"

"I see the future… are you really going to bet on me?" She had such a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No…I don't imagine why anyone would bet on you Alice…" _But the future isn't set in stone._

For weeks I kept to myself. I often visited Alice and we talked in private. Dave knew but he was on my side. He was possibly my only friend in this house. Jason kept clear of me but he certainly kept an eye on me…

Alicepov-

Every week at least twice I met Bella, but I couldn't help notice that Jasper was getting antsy about me going away so much and forbidding anyone to come. I had just come from a meeting with Bella and she had given me great news… I could bring Jasper next time. As I entered the House with excitement bubbling in me everyone avoided me, not bearing to meet my eyes. All of a sudden stopped my happiness stopped. My room was practically empty. Everything of Jasper's was gone. I ran to Rosalie.

"Rose where is Jasper?" she didn't answer me. "Rosalie please I need to know." She just looked at me angrily and almost walked away. I grabbed her wrist just in time.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen if you don't tell my where my husband is right this second I swear to god I will…" But she cut me off.

"Or you will what Alice? I can not believe this. Did you think we wouldn't find out?" she laughed "Did you think that we wouldn't find out that…" but she was cut off by Edward.

"Alice Cullen… I am surprised at you." He hissed.

"Edward you'll tell me where my husband is right?" he growled angrily. "Husband? Try ex." He pointed toward the table on the side of my room. There in big black letters was the word that killed me.

**DIVORCE**

_Ms. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you have been summoned to the court by MR. Jasper Hale Cullen for a summons. He wishes to divorce you under these circumstances…_

Author note-

20 reviews…


	12. Jasper and Alice

Chapter-

Alicepov-

Divorce…Jasper thought I was cheating on him. I swallowed back my sobs. Bella's words came back to me.

_If your relationship is in danger tell him. If he doesn't believe leave me one missed call and I will meet him at the park and explain everything."_ Just as I was about to walk out the door I was engulfed into a vision.

_Vision-_

"_Irina, can I come stay with you guys for a few days?" Jasper asked._

"_Is Alice coming?" she asked excited._

"_No. Alice had other things to attend to…Other people to attend to." He hissed sourly._

"_Okay…where are you?" she asked him_

"_I just passed the Canada border, I will be stopping for gas." He said_

"_Okay Jasper…see you soon." The line goes dead and he pulls into a gas station._

_End Vision_

I quickly got my keys to my car and drove. I drove as fast as I could. I knew that I wasn't going to make it in time because he was going to leave the gas station in 15 min… I brought the car to 200 mph. I finally got there and I got out off the car.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen. You thought I was cheating on you? Why on earth would you think that?" Jasper turned around and anger flickered though his eyes.

"Because you had a masked scent on you. You were gone for so long at least twice a week and you never let me come. So Alice did you sleep with him?" he asked sarcastically.

"Jasper you have to listen to me--"

"Did you have dinner together? Is he a Vampire? What coven is he in Alice? Wasn't I good enough for you?" Sobs coarsed though my body.

"I was with Bella." I said. I fell to the floor but he just stood in shock where he was.

"I don't believe you. I know what Bella smells like." He hissed at me. I sighed. I took out my cell phone and left a missed call for Bella.

Bellapov-

I was sitting with Dave when my phone rang. Just as I went to pick it up the call went to missed. One though crossed though my head as I got a vision of where Alice was.

_Jasper has to know._

Alicepov-

I saw a vanquish pull up a half hour later. I convinced Jasper to stay so I could prove it to him. Bella came out of the car, anger flaring in her eyes.

"**DIVORCE?"** screeched at him. I saw the astonished look on his face. **"You want to know the truth Jasper?"** she asked him. She nervously glanced back at the car. She winced. "You have no right to hate me till you have heard the full story." She hissed at him. She touched his arm and he saw the memories. Just as she reached out to touch me something weird happened. I saw her fall to the floor and I saw Jasper crying.

"Jasper what happened?" I asked him

"She has too much bottled up pain." He whispered. "Alice I am so sorry I doubted you, I should have asked you first." He leaned down and spread calm though Bella. She woke up and then realized something.

"You did it Alice, you guys are back together." She smiled. That was Bella, caring for others before herself. She looked back at the car.

"Bella, I know the truth now, come back with us we can fight off these guys." She shook her head and gave Jasper a hug.

"I have to go now." She whispered. She got back into the car and drove off. I turned to jasper with a loving look on my face.

"Jasper now do you see why I couldn't tell you?" he nodded and pulled me into a kiss.

"Alice, I am so sorry for leaving you. I was so broken when I thought you were having an affair. See Alice you are the reason I have lived so far, you are the reason I an a vegetarian Vampire. Alice you are my sunshine when it rains, my shade when it is sunny and you want to know the best thing about you Alice? I know you will love me no matter what, I know you are mine." My dead heart broke.

_I just might have fallen in love with him more that moment_

_Authors note-_

_sorry things are in such a nutshell but I have to get this story done by the 29 because I am leaving for Spain. I won't be on the computer there because I will be traveling a lot. Review as you can, you guys make me more than happy... thanks for reviews so much and keeping up my sprits about the story._

_ Adios till next time- Lainna (BellaEdward4everr)  
_


	13. Mistake

Chapter-

Bellapov-

I got back into the car and saw Jasper say something to Alice and I saw them kiss…a lot. Although I was happy for them my dead heart ached_. If only Edward and I could…_ My thought trailed off and it began to drizzle outside.

"Bella, you okay?" Dave turned around from the drivers seat to look at me. I sighed and quickly wiped away my tears.

"Yea…it's just I miss them." The was an uncomfortable silence and then he spoke up again.

"Bella I swear that by the next 48 hours I will have you back into the Cullen house hold, even if it kills me." I grimaced knowing I could never go back.

"Dave…the thing is I can't ever go back."

"Why?" he had stopped the car in front of the house by now.

"You remember how I had to come here and when you picked me up I was crying?" he nodded "Yea see the day I got your letter 3 things happened… I was raped by some guy, Edward proposed to me and I had to say no, and now his whole family except Alice and Jasper hate me." He face looked pained.

"Wow Bella I didn't know that was what happened." He looked like if he could cry he would. "Bella you need to know something, something that no one was supposed to tell you." I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" I asked.

"Violet brings out extra powers in people, that's how you had an extra power…but so does Jason…he can control minds… he has a plan he is about to--" Just as I was about to hear what Dave was about to say I got a vision.

_Vision-_

"_Hi I would like one ticket to Italy." I saw a man at the desk. He was wearing a cloche so I had no clue who he was._

"_Where to?" the lady asked._

"_A direct flight to Volturra." The man takes the ticket and when he turns around I see his face…_

_End Vision._

"Edward!" I gasped. I jumped out of the car and just as I was about to start running Dave appeared beside me and grabbed my arm.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Edward is going to the Volturi." His face looked grim and Dave let my arm go.

"Go stop him… try his house first." I nodded, gave him a one armed hug and I left. I ran in the direction of the Cullen household. As I approached the mansion I didn't even stop, I ran right though the door, straight into a startled Emmett… which turned into an angry Emmett.

"Emmett," I breathed. "Is Edward here?"

"Why do you care?" he hissed angrily at me. I didn't have time to answer so I tried to maneuver around him, but I was thrown into a wall by Rosalie.

"You have no business here." She held me by the throat. The whole family except Alice and Jasper were behind her now. Even my old family, Victoria and Liz glared at me.

"I need to know if he is here." I croaked. My power wasn't working because I saw Vicky staring at me…she was making sure I didn't use my powers.

"Tell me I can kill her." Snarled Rosalie at Carlisle. "Tell me I can kill this bitch that hurt my brother."

"Carlisle…I need to know." He looked away from me as did Esme.

"And to think I once called you my daughter." Just as he was about to walk away I called out.

"Ever wondered where alice was?" I asked. He abruptly turned around.

"Why what does it matter Bella?" he spat out my name. I wanted to tell them but I knew they would die if I did. Where on earth is Alice?

"Where is Alice?" I croaked out. Roalise slapped me. She let me go and I fell to the floor. Just as she was about to shrow a punch someone caught her hand. I looked up to see…

Jasper.

I stood up and opened my mouth to say something but instead I got a vision.

_Vision_

_Jason lights a match and holds it to Edwards's skin and then puts it out. This was torture…he was burning him_

_End Vision_

"**He promised."** I screamed into the air. They all looked at me like I was crazy. Just as I was about to go Rosalie gripped my hair.

"You are not going anywhere till I am though with you." She hissed at me. Now I was pissed, Victoria's power didn't work on my anymore. Thunder clapped outside.

"Let me go…for the sake of your brother let me go." I snarled at her. She was about to throw another punch when Alice came though the door.

"Go and find him Bella." I nodded and began to run. I heard a big commotion inside the Cullen household. It began to rain and thunder and lightning began. It was dark out.

My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, bella, bella, you never learn do you?"

"Jason." I snarled.

"You have a choice…join my forces or he dies. Help me over take the Volturi."

"How about this Jason, give Edward back or you die." _Or you can give Edward back and I can kill you_.

"No…Don't try anything Bella, you know my power." With that he hung up. I threw my phone on to the ground and stepped on it.

_Jason_ I whispered into the night air _I know you can see me so I am warning you know. I will get Edward back and nothing will stop me. Even If I have to go though every hell you lay out for me to get there. I gave you a chance to give Edward back but you didn't listen so now suffer the consequences because I won't stop at anything to get to you. You better watch your back because you are no longer safe any where. I have a few tricks up my sleeves and I promise to make this as painful as possible._

_Jason you can run… but you can't hide_


	14. The Lion Loves The Lamb

Chapter-

I ran. I just passed the Canadian border. Just as I had slowed down I heard foot steps behind me and a voice call out.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I turned around just to be picked up in a hug by…Emmett.

"H-hi Emme-tt can'-tt- br-breathe." I stuttered.

"Its okay sis you don't need to breathe." He let go of me and behind him I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Vicky, Liz, Brian, and Eric.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked. Just as Alice was about to speak Rosalie cut her off.

"You know what _Isabella?_" she sneered. "You are an annoying little person. Do you ever think about your self or is it just 'I need to think about everyone else and become a hero?'" I looked at her surprised.

"Er- Is that a compliment?" I asked

"I guess in some form it is…" she smiled. "Milk it for all its worth because once we kill this basterd who broke up our family, I have to teach you to care more for yourself and less for others." And then the unthinkable happened. Rosalie Hale Cullen gave me a hug.

"Okay I know this is a nice gushy moment but specking of the dude who broke up our family…can we go get Edward back now and beat the shit out of him?" asked Alice. I nodded.

"Okay Alice where do you think he is?" she closed her eyes and Jasper protectively stood behind her. Finally she opened her eyes.

" I see a waterfall and a bunch of trees. There is a brown building about 5 feet away." Everyone began to think.

"Its in riverhead." Someone said. I turned around to see Dave walking up to us. The Cullen's growled and Emmett looked like he was ready to launch himself at Dave.

"Dave! How did you find me?" I walked up to Dave and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bella how could you be wilt this guy" Alice screamed. "What about Edward? Don't you care?"

"Ali—"but she continued to speak.

"I mean I bring my family out here to help you," she continued.

"Listen—"

"So now u have 2 guys you like-"

"I AM GAY" screamed Dave.

Alice immediately stopped talking and everyone looked at him ridiculously. "Is that like even possible?" Emmett asked taking a step away from him.

"Yea it's possible and no I'm not attracted to any of you…your not my type." Everyone laughed.

"OKAY NOW WE MUST GO FIND EDWARD" I shouted over the laughter. Everyone automatically got serious and we began to run.

(Somewhere within a 5 mile radius of Edward)

I stopped short and everyone banged into me. I smelled the air.

"He's here." I said in calm whisper. Alice kept glancing and me nervously. I headed toward a warehouse and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Emmett a little help please." Emmett nodded smiled as he slammed into the door. It broke. I walked in and the sight I saw made me angry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he was my Edward, broken on the floor.

"Isabella are you here to make the exchange?" anger coursed though me.

"Jason." I snarled " how about your death for Edwards life." He chuckled.

"Oh Bella-"but I cut him off.

"That's Isabella to you." I curled my hands into fists.

"Isabella…you don't get it do you? I can get you to do what I want." He took out a match and held it over Edward. He lit it and held it over Edward. I tried to step forward but I couldn't. It was like someone was controlling me.

"You wouldn't." I growled. Then he did something to surprise me. He put out the match but he turned his full attention on me.

"Your right Isabella, I won't…but you will." I laughed. The Cullen's looked amused.

"You think I will kill Edward?" As I spoke I felt a tugging feeling on my brain.

"I know you will…I can make you." Then it hit me.

_Flashback-_

"_Wow Bella I didn't know that was what happened." He looked like if he could cry he would. "Bella you need to know something, something that no one was supposed to tell you." I looked at him questioningly._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Violet brings out extra powers in people, that's how you had an extra power…but so does Jason…he can control minds… he has a plan he is about to--" Just as I was about to hear what Dave was about to say I got a vision._

_End flashback._

"You knew." I hissed at Dave. He nodded.

"I tried to tell you I swear I did." I turned away from him as I realized I was walking toward Edwards body. Jason came near me.

"Now…" he whispered in my ear "You shall kill Edward." And with that I went under. I went over to Edward and began to hit him and punch him.

_STOP YOU LOVE HIM_ Amy screamed in my head. I picked up Edward and threw him against the wall.

_So is this how it's going to be? Juliet is going to kill Romeo and then kill herself._ For one second I snapped out of it.

"NO I WON'T KILL HIM" but I felt another wave of Jason's power over me. I went back robotically and began to beat up Edward.

"Bella, your somewhere in there I know you are…please don't do this." I heard Alice.

"Bella snap out of it." Pretty soon the whole Cullen clan was shouting at me to stop. I couldn't I wanted to but I couldn't. Just as I took out a match I looked at Edwards face. I saw him mumble something.

"What did you say?" I hissed. He mumbled it once again. I lifted his up in the air by his throat.

"ANSWER ME." I screamed. I threw him into the opposite wall.

"_**I love you. The lion loves the lamb."**_ It was low but I heard it.I fell on the ground clutching my head. The tugging feeling finally left. Tears streamed down my face.

I stood up and walked up to Edwards now damaged body.

Edward, my Edward, the one who I loved, I almost killed.

**Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's so empty  
And everything is so messed up  
**

I stood up, my eyes black from fury. Thunder began to clap out side and the rain outside was strong enough for a hurricane. I looked back at my family. "You will not stop me from killing Jason." I said in a dead calm voice. They didn't fear my power. They knew what was coming. I looked at Jason…he smirked. _Boy will I have fun wiping that grin off your face._

**  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
**

"Why me?" I asked him in a deadly calm voice, advancing on him.

**  
You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that I'll protect you  
from all of the obscene  
**

"DO punch YOU punch EVEN punch UNDERSTAND punch WHAT punch YOU kick HAVE kick DONE punch TO punch ME throw into a wall." I screamed at him, my anger getting the best of me.

**I wonder what your doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far  
**

"I WANT YOU TO REALIZE THAT BEFORE punch YOU CAME INTO THE PICTURE hit hit hit hit hit MY LIFE WAS AS GOOD AS IT WAS GOING TO GET." I shoved him into a wall.

**  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
**

"HE PROPOSED TO ME DAMN IT." I began to shred him.

"I ACTUALLY SAID NO." I screamed at him. Behind me everyone looked at me with pity. No one came to stop me though.

**  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face**

"YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY FROM ME. YOU THOUGHT THAT I WOULD ACTUALLY KILL EDWARD?" I screamed at him in blind fury.

**Everyone is changing  
There's no one left that's real  
to make up your own ending  
and let me know just how you feel  
**

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?"

**Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
my whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl**

He looked so scared of me. He kept looking frantically around hoping someone was going to help him.

**You could be my someone  
you could be my scene  
you know that I will save you  
from all of the unclean**

"DO hit hit YOU hit hit EVEN hit hit KNOW hit hit HOW hit hit MUCH hit hit I hit hit LOVE hit hit HIM?" I fell to the floor and began to sob in my hands.

**  
I wonder what your doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far**

"Because of you I left the very people who could restrain me. The ones who love me. The ones who even if they knew I was the guardian wouldn't want to sell me off or use me to win over Volturra." I heard several gasps from the Cullen's.

**Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you where to runaway  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn**

"But you're the guardian. You have no future with these people; with them your powers will go no where." Jason said in a weak voice.

**  
Showed you where to runaway**

"YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING JASON?" I walked up to him. "THEY ARE MY FUTURE." I pointed to Edward, "HE IS MY FUTURE."**  
**

**Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
When ya shoved it my face**

I threw him on the floor." I won't kill you though." Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Why." He asked.

**  
You take it all  
You take it all away...  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me **

"Because she is nothing like you. She won't tear you away from your family." I heard a voice. The voice of the angel. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with my hero.

_Edward._

_Hola…_

_How'd u like it??_

_Review pls-_

_Adios lainna_


	15. Reverse roles

Chapter-

I laid down Jason's body next to Dave's. Although I was a Vampire and I couldn't sleep Dave's eyes would haunt me for the rest of eternity. I looked up to see the Cullen's leaving and pain burst though my body. As if _I_ could ever be good enough for _him._

Flashback-

"_Because she won't tear you away form your family…she's not like you." Edward said to Jason._

"_And what makes you think you are worthy of her?" he asked. A low growl came into my throat._

"_He is worthy of her because he keep her whole. He makes her happy." Hissed Dave. Jason narrowed his eyes at Dave._

"_And you. Why would you think that they would beat me?" Jason hissed at him. "What makes you think that after this I will let you live?" asked Jason._

"_You can't kill me." Snarled Dave. Jason stared hard at Dave and then grinned triumphantly._

"_See Dave I may not be able to kill you…But you can kill yourself." Then it hit me._

"_NO DAVE SNAP OUT OF IT." I screamed. But it was too late. Jason had put a permanent mind control on Dave. Dave fell to the floor and the light left his eyes. Dave's body was here, but Dave was no longer here._

"_Now I can take the pleasure of killing you family one by one. Starting with Edward." He said. Just as He was about to use the mind control on Edward I had enough. I lunged at Jason and I ignited on fire. He slowly lit on fire and had a slow death. His body was there but alas Jason wasn't._

_End Flashback_

Alice sent me one last sympathetic look. _Go AFTER HIM_ my mind screamed at me. But I couldn't as I remembered the rest of what happened a few hours ago.

_Flashback_

_I turned around and abruptly hugged Edward. He cringed away from me._

"_What?" I asked him "What did I do?" He walked a step back from me and began._

"_Look at you Bella you are a guardian. Something that is much more special that I can ever be…ever give you. You deserve to be with someone who is up to your standards." He whispered._

"_But Edward it is I who don't deserve you. How could you ever think that you are not good enough for me?" I asked._

"_Because I know it is true. Goodbye Bella." He came and gave me one last kiss. "I love you never forget that." He said. He looked at his family and none of them looked as if they were going to argue with him they were his family after all._

"_Edward don—" but it was too late. Edward was already out the door._

_End Flashback_

I was angry. Sad but angry. I spoke out.

"So is this the monster you've become?" I asked them all angrily. "I don't know what to say anymore. I am human and you don't want me, I am a vampire and you don't want me. I can bet you 10 bucks that if I was a wolf you wouldn't want me either." Everyone turned to look at me in surprise.

"I mean what do I have to do around here to get a family that loves me?" I asked, hundreds of emotions running through my body. I looked up at Edward.

"You know Edward the first time you left me I was human…so I had a hope of dying so I wouldn't have to live without you." They all gasped in surprise. "The second time I had a family who got me though this. This time I don't know what to do… I can join the Volturi, ask to die or spend eternity alone." I heard a few people say sorry and Vicky came to stand beside me.

"Bella you have to understand…I don't want to be a burden. With us do you think that you would be free as a bird? I am a monster that doesn't deserve you."

"Once Edward…I believed that I wasn't good enough for you. You left 3 times and we still keep returning to each other. If that's not love I don't know what is." I finally broke down.

"Edward before you my life was like a moonless night. Very dark but there were points of light and reason. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor, suddenly everything was on fire, there was brilliance, there was beauty. When you left, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes had been blinded by the light, I couldn't see the stars anymore, and there was no reason for anything." I whispered. "I read it somewhere "There are only so many times you can cut tree's down before the field goes empty."

I got on one knee and everyone looked at me in surprise "Edward I want to spend my life with you…." I began to cry and it began to rain outside. "There is a reason Vampire elemental girls don't do this." He laughed and kneeled down next to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan…will you marry me?" I smiled though my tears.

"Yes." I said and I was engulfed into a kiss.

_I love you Edward_


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue-

"Alice just pick something out already." I hissed at her. She shot me a lok which shut me up.

"BELLA I FOUND IT." Screamed Rosalie.

"Shush." I said. "Okay which one?" I asked her. Today Edward and I were celebrating out first year anniversary with a party (courtesy of Alice.) We each decided no gifts but since when do I follow the rules?. I had decided that I was going to sing him a song that had to do with our feelings.

"Okay how about this one?" Rosalie pointed to the Savage Garden album. I grinned.

"Perfect.

I came down the steps in my dress. It was a backless halter blue dress. Simple but seductive, I was also wearing light makeup and stilettos.

"Bella you look…Wow I mean you are just…" _Ha_ I thought to myself _I made Edward Cullen stutter. He was at a loss of words_

"Edward..well..you look like…just" _I guess he wasn't the only one for a loss of words._ I took the glass that made a toast-

"Edward I love you…so much, for your anniversary present I would like to sing you a little something. I know we said no presents but…" he smiled at me and the music began, I took a deep breath-

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.

_He is my everything_

I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Chorus

_Edward looked at me and I know he shared the same thought. This was a new beginning. He was my reason for living._

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Verse 2

_Through his eyes he told me forever and though my mine I told him forever._

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..

_He is mine and I am his._

The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.

_No more lonlyness, he is my protection from the world, he is my comfort._

The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge

_His eyes rested on me with love._

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

_Only for me, he was giving me his love._

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

"I love you Edward…I truly, Madly, Deeply do." He stood up and gave me a kiss. The Cullen's and the Jackson's began to clap.

"Well Bella, you broke the rule…so did I." I looked at him in surprise." He put a CD into the player and took me onto the dance floor. We began to dance.

Edwardpov-

I took her onto the dance floor and we began to dance.

(Whispered) Let me be your hero

Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight?

"_Thank you for saving me." I whispered to her "You are my hero."_

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me these  
Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?

"_No you are my hero." He lips brushed against mine "I would die for you a hundred times."_

(Chorus)  
I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

"_I won't ever leave again." I whispered. "I will stand by you forever."_

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

"_Do you swear to always be mine?" I asked her. "Do you swear to forever be my hero?"_  
Chorus

I just want to hold you (2x)  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

"_I swear" she whispered "Have I lost my mind? What have I ever done to deserve a creature like you?" she asked. "A beautiful caring person like you?"_

Chorus (2x)

You can take my breath my breath away  
I can be your hero

"_I love you Della. You always take you my breath away."_ Although the song had ended Alice (being the lifesaver she was) put in one just as good. All the couples got on to the floor and danced.

Bellapov-

I decided it right then.

No more running away.

I know if I ever do run….

It will be to Edward.

Because this is where I belong.

'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
And know my heart is by your side_

_That was the end guys..._

_im leaving for spain tomorrow so I will start a new story when I come back_

_review please _

_look out for me!_

_thanks all for reviewing for me, made me feel special!_

_adios till next time_

_lainna _


	17. NEW STORY

_Hola everyone- I started a new story called Summer Love... if you like my writing you will like this. I might like this story best!_

_love- Cassie_


	18. AN IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP

Hello readers of RBVW, reviewers of Crumbled and Summer Lovians

okay if I just said that i've had too much sugar for the day.

Now as much as I would LOVE for this to be a chapter (considering I already have it done.) I have an issue. My beautiful wonderful Beta Smog has something to take care of which results in the inactiveness of her being my beta.

So I am going to need a temporary Beta for a until she comes back.

Heck I might even keep you because I will need someone to beta RBVW. I am keeping the idea but starting from scratch and making an M version and a T version. I will also need someone to Beta Crumbled cause it has ridiculously horrible grammar and such.

So if you want to beta me review this chapter.

ONLY THOSE WHO WANT TO BETA ME REVIEW PLEASE

as soon as I pick a Beta I will delete this note.

Chao,

Cass


End file.
